


How it Happened

by rachipoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bromance, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Engagement, Family, Fluff, Librarian Castiel, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mechanic Dean Winchester, My First Destiel Fanfic, Stripper Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachipoo/pseuds/rachipoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean's love story told from the beginning to the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Awkward Beginning

August, 1995

Dean got out of his car and walked up to the front door. He took a deep breath and knocked. A girl with bright red hair answered, smiling. 

"He's here!" She squealed. She grabbed Dean by the hand and pulled him into the house. 

"Anna...who's here?" Dean heard a deep voice call out from somewhere in the house. 

The girl-Anna-put a finger to her lips. "Shh. It's a secret that you're here. Follow me."

Anna lead Dean down a hallway and into a bedroom. She walked in and he followed. She closed the door behind them and her eyes locked on his.

"Y'know, you're like, young. And really attractive." She said with wide eyes.

"Thanks. It's kind of a job requirement." Dean said with a small smile. "So where's the bride-to-be?" Dean asked, getting down to business.

"Well...I may have avoided certain truths when booking you for the night. This is a  _bachelor_ party...the 'bride-to-be' is  _male._.." Anna said slowly.

" _Oh._ " Dean said.

"If it makes you uncomfortable to strip or whatever for a guy, that's fine, you can go." Anna said.

"No, no!" Dean exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him. "I'm actually gay. Which is why I make a point of not stripping for other guys. Don't want to meet 'Mr. Right' while I'm humping his face for money.." Dean explained awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Anna stifled a laugh with her hand. "Well, Cas is already getting married. To a woman." Anna said.

"Okay, now you lost me." Dean replied.

"So, Cas' fiance is kind of...jealous. She said 'No slutty, big-breasted strippers'. So we decided that a male stripper would be acceptable. It's kind of a little joke." Anna said.

Dean nodded slowly. "So...my job is a joke?"

"No!" Anna shouted, eyes wide.

"Relax, I'm kidding." Dean flashed her a wide smile. "Where's the lucky guy?" He asked.

Anna smiled at him and turned for the door.

"Wait!" Dean said. She turned to look at him. "You're a girl, why are you at a _bachelor_ party?" Dean questioned.

"Cas is my brother. I grew up with four older brothers, so I'm more like 'one of the guys' than a girl. I don't mind." Anna answered with a big smile. Dean smiled back and she left to go get her brother.

. . . . . . .

Dean sat on the bed in the room and waited for the groom. He had never stripped for a straight male in a house before. He usually didn't make house calls. He was the main attraction at the male strip club he worked in. The boss usually wanted him front and centre at the club, but it was slow that night.

The door creaked open and someone walked in. Dean breathed in sharply. He was strikingly handsome. He had dark, messy hair, and piercing blue eyes. He was tall and lean, but muscular. The man made eye contact with Dean and his lips parted, eyes growing wider. They stared at each other for a long moment, until Dean broke the eye contact and stood up.

"Hi." Dean said stupidly.

"Uh, hi." The guy said in a deep voice. "Um, I'm Castiel. You-you're-um."

"I'm your entertainment for the night." Dean finished for him. They both blushed slightly.

"Yeah. You don't have to do this. I'll pay you for the hour or however long it is but you really don't have to..to.." Castiel said, trailing off.

"Strip?" Dean offered. "Well, it's policy that I perform where I'm hired unless there are legal matters or otherwise. Part of the rules at my club. But if you don't want me to, I get it. You could just send up your sister and that way none of the guys have to do it. I'll just do it for Anna and-"

"No!" Castiel exclaimed, waving his arms. "I'll watch. Where do you want me?"

Dean suppressed a smile. "Wherever's comfortable." He answered.

Castiel sat on the end of the bed and looked up at Dean. Dean turned on some music and began his routine. He felt heat rush to his cheeks in embarrassment. _What the hell?_ He'd never been embarrassed about this before. It was a way to earn money. He did it, got his money, and left. Why was he self-conscious now?

Dean tried to shake it off. He went through his routine, which included ass-shaking, pelvic thrusting, pant-tearing, and lap dancing. When he was finished he got up, turned off the music, and put his velcro pants back on. He looked over at Castiel and saw that his face was bright red. Dean's eyes travelled down and he saw an embarrassingly large tent in Castiel's sweatpants.

Castiel grabbed a pillow and put it over his lap. "I-um-I'm..I'm sorry!" He stuttered out, gesturing at the pillow covering his erection.

"Hey, man, it's fine." Dean assured. "I see it all the time."

"Yeah, but..I'm not...I like _women._ " Castiel stated.

"Alright." Dean said. He placed his hand over his mouth to cover his smile. "I'm gonna go. Best of luck in your marriage." Dean said.

"Thanks. Anna will pay you." Castiel replied, staring at the floor.

. . . . . . . .

Dean walked out the door after getting paid. He paused at the door of his Impala, hearing Castiel's voice coming from an open bedroom window.

"Anna! I...I have an  _erection_! From a  _guy_! Don't try to tell me everything is fine." Das said urgently.

"Um...maybe you're bisexual?" Anna offered weakly.

"No! I'm not!" Castiel yelled. His voice got quieter and Dean had to strain to hear. "His eyes, did you see them? They were so  _green._ " 

"I know. He was super hot!" Anna exclaimed. "If anyone was going to turn you gay, it would be him."

Dean chuckled and got into his car. He laughed it off and began the drive back to work.

. . . . . . . .

Later that night, Dean fell asleep to thoughts of dark hair and eyes as blue as the ocean.


	2. The Real Beginning

September, 1999

Dean was walking into the coffee shop on his way to work like he did every morning. He suddenly thought of blue eyes and dark, unruly hair. Dean shook his head an placed his order, leaving some money in the tip jar. A tap on his shoulder startled him to attention and he turned around. There he was.

"Um, hi. This is a little strange but...you were hired as a stripper for me once." The guy said awkwardly.

"Oh right! Straight guy with the hard-on!" Dean joked. 

"Yeah. Just call me Castiel." The man said. Dean noticed he was blushing. It was cute.

They both received their orders and sat across from each other at a small, square table.

"So how's marriage treating you?" Dean asked.

"Actually...I called off the wedding." Castiel said, his face twisting a little. 

" _Oh._ " Dean said, surprised. "Why?" He asked simply.

"You don't think that's a little too personal to ask somebody you just met?" Castiel asked, looking a little shocked.

"Technically, we didn't  _just_ meet..." Dean said, looking at him expectantly.

"I don't even know your name." Castiel stated.

"Dean Winchester, nice to meet you." Dean replied, holding out his hand over the table. 

"Castiel Novak." Castiel said, taking Dean's hand and shaking it. Dean tried to ignore the tingle in his fingers at the other man's touch.

"So now you know my name. Why'd you call off your wedding?" Dean asked again.

Castiel's head tilted to the side and he looked at Dean. Dean shrugged innocently. The darker-haired man sighed.

"Well...after your visit...I figured out some things."

"Things like what?" Dean asked curiously.

"Things like...I'm interested in guys, not women." Castiel answered, looking down at his coffee cup.

"Ah." Dean said, only a little surprised.

Castiel didn't say anything for a while. Dean just looked at him, sipping his coffee.

"Well, I better get going." Castiel finally said.

"Let's go out sometime." Dean blurted.  _Stupid, he probably already has a boyfriend. With a face like that? Yeah, he must._

Castiel looked surprised and then contemplative. "Okay." He said simply. Dean watched him get up and ask the barista for a pen. Das wrote his phone number on a napkin and gave it to Dean. Castiel threw out his empty cup, tossed Dean a small smile, and walked out the door.

Dean looked at the napkin in his hand and smiled to himself.

 


	3. Chapter 3

On Thursday night Dean pulled up in front of a three-story walk-up apartment building and took a deep breath. He got out of the car and buzzed Castiel's apartment.

"Be right down!" Cas said over the speaker. 

Dean waited by the glass doors for his date. Castiel came out with a small smile. He was wearing jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a striped button-down. His dark hair was still wild, but Dean found that he liked it that way.

"You look good." Dean said with a grin. 

"Thank you, Dean. You look good too." Castiel smiled back.

"Thanks, Cas." Dean replied.

Cas made a funny face and Dean looked at him questionably.

"Sorry. You called me Cas. Only my friends and family ever call me that."

"Oh, I can call you Castiel if you want." Dean said, a little disappointed.

"No! I like Cas." 

"Okay. You ready to go?" Dean asked. Cas nodded and they got into the car. 

"Where are we going?" Cas inquired.

"My place." Dean answered nonchalantly.

Cas half laughed, half scoffed. "That's a bit presumptuous for a first date!" He exclaimed skeptically. Dean only laughed in response.

. . . . . . . .

Dean lead Cas up to his apartment and unlocked the door, waving him through. Castiel walked in and looked around.

"Nice apartment." He said. Dean thanked him.

Dean led Cas into the living room and flicked on the T.V. He set up the VHS player and directed Cas to his collection of movies.

"Pick one. I'll go get drinks and stuff." Dean said.

Cas began to scan the movies while Dean went to the kitchen. Dean grabbed bags of chips and candy. He also got cans of pop from the fridge and two glasses of water with ice. Dean picked up the phone and ordered a large cheese pizza. He carried the snacks out and set them on the coffee table then he went back for the drinks. Cas held out The Outsiders for Dean to put into the player, saying it was one of his favourites. He put it in and paused it.

"Let's build a fort." Dean announced. Cas laughed but stopped when he saw Dean taking the cushions off the couch. 

"You're serious?" Cas asked.

"Hell yeah!" Dean said, hitting Cas lightly with a pillow.

Cas let out a laugh and helped Dean build the fort. They used pillows and couch cushions to make the base, then layered blankets on top. Dean ran down the hall, coming back with pillows and a fluffy duvet. He placed them in the fort to lay on. Cas put all the snacks and drinks in. They stepped back to admire their work, looking at each other with child-like smiles. The buzzer rang and Dean ran to answer it.

"Pizza delivery." A voice said through the speaker. 

"Be right down." Dean said. "Be right back." He said to Cas.

. . . . . .

Dean came back up with the pizza and they settled into their fort. They watched The Outsiders and munched on pizza and snacks. When the movie ended, Dean turned the T.V off and laid on his side to face Cas.

"So." Cas said.

"Let's play twenty questions. I ask you twenty questions about your life and then you ask me twenty about mine." Dean suggested.

"Okay. You first." Cas said.

Dean and Cas spent hours talking about their lives, their families, their interests, and their jobs. Dean found out that Cas and his siblings had been raised by their father, and that his mom died when he was two, right after Anna was born. He found out that he worked at the local library and he volunteered at the local cat shelter on sundays. 

Dean told Cas that he now worked at his uncle's garage as a mechanic. He told him that him and his younger brother, Sam, were raised by their Uncle Bobby after their parents died when the brothers were teenagers.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you a stripper?" Cas asked. 

Dean sighed. "It payed really well and me and Bobby were trying to put Sam through college. So I worked at the hardware store during the day, and then at the club during the night. We got Sam through college and now I work for my uncle Bobby." Dean said.

"Wow." Cas said with amazement. "Sam is very lucky to have you." 

Dean simply shrugged with a crooked smile. They talked a little more about their favourite foods, movies, and books. Both of them started to doze off in the comfort of their fort until they were sleeping soundly. 

. . . . . . . .

Dean slowly cracked one eye open and lifted his head. His body was pinned. He looked down and saw Cas' head on his chest, his arm draped over his stomach, his leg in between Dean's. Dean chuckled and Cas popped his eyes open. 

"Mornin' Cas" Dean said.

Cas shot up so fast he bumped a cushion and the whole fort fell on top of them. Cas gasped and Dean held his hands up to protect his face. They pulled the pillows and blankets off their faces and looked at each other. They burst out laughing. Dean wiped tears from his eyes as he stood up. He held out his hand to Cas and he took it. Dean pulled him up.

"Wanna go for breakfast?" Dean asked. Cas nodded. 

. . . . . . .

They walked to a nearby restaurant and talked some more while they ate. They split the bill and left. 

They walked through the park across the street for a while. Cas reached for Dean's hand and they interlaced their fingers. They walked and talked for about an hour, before Cas said he had to go home and get ready for work. They walked to Dean's building and got into the car. Dean drove Cas home and walked him to the outside doors of his apartment building. 

"That was fun, thank you." Cas said, turning to Dean.

"Yeah?" Dean confirmed. "I was worried it might not have been fancy enough or something." He admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

"Dean, it was great. It was unique and I enjoyed that." Cas smiled. 

Dean leaned in, eyes asking permission to kiss the other man. Cas gave a small nod. Dean leaned in further and Cas met him halfway. Their lips met in a gentle kiss that sent shivers up and down Dean's spine. They parted and looked into each other's eyes. Both men broke out in smiles.

"I'll see you again?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Castiel said simply. "You have my number."

Dean nodded, then held up his finger to tell Cas to wait a minute. He  jogged back to the car and got a pen out of the glove compartment. He walked up and grabbed Cas' hand, writing on it.

"And now you have my number." Dean said.

"Thanks." Cas replied, looking at the digits on his hand. 

Dean walked backwards down the steps path to the parking lot. "Later, Cas." He waved.

'Goodbye, Dean." Cas waved back.

Dean got in the car and watched Cas walk through the doors. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he drove home.


	4. Not a Cat Person

Dean woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. He jumped out of bed and padded to the kitchen, pulling the phone from the wall.

"Hello?" He said around a yawn.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I wake you up?" Dean recognized Cas' voice through the receiver. 

"It's okay. What's up?" Dean said.

"Well I'm on my way to the cat shelter and thought maybe you'd like to come with me?" Cas asked.

Dean paused. He really didn't like cats. But it  _would_ be an opportunity to see Cas again.

"Sure." Dean found himself saying.

"Great!" He heard the smile in Cas' voice. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

Dean hung up the phone and scrambled to get ready. He jumped when the buzzer sounded. He pulled on his shoes and made his way downstairs. Cas handed him a coffee when he got into the car. Dean thanked him and they drove to the shelter in a comfortable silence. When they arrived, Dean paused at the door.

"You okay, Dean?" Cas asked, looking at him.

"Uh, yeah, I'm just not really a cat person.." He admitted.

"I think this will change your mind." Cas said. Dean doubted it. 

They went in and Cas lead Dean down a long hallway to a closed door. Cas explained that all the 'guys' in the room were abandoned by owners after the mother cat passed away, and that he had been taking care of them for a few weeks now. As he explained all that, Dean saw the adoration clear on his face and in his eyes. It made his heart soften a little bit.

Cas opened the door to reveal a room full of tiny kittens. There must have been at least twenty of them running around. Some of them were playing, some were sleeping. A bunch of them were around Cas' feet, rubbing on his legs and climbing his pants. He was grinning from ear to ear. He went to a door in the room and opened it to reveal a small sort of kitchen. He opened cupboards and drawers, bringing out little dishes and filling them with kitten food. Every kitten in the room crowded around his feet as he carried the bowls into the larger room. He set them on the floor and the cats crowded around them, eating. Cas went back into the little kitchen and took two bottles out of the mini fridge. He warmed them up and handed one to Dean, who took it with furrowed brows.

"You'll see." Cas said.

He walked to the far wall and opened a tiny door that Dean didn't see before. Dean moved closer to peek in. The door opened to reveal a tiny room/display case with a warming light set into the top. Cas reached in and gently pulled out two of the smallest kittens Dean had ever seen.

"These two were left by the door last week. No explanation, no note. They're barely a week old." Cas said. He cradled them to his chest and instructed Dean to reach in their little room and grab two small blankets. Dean did as he was told. Cas gave one kitten to Dean to wrap in a blanket as he took care of the other one. He showed Dean how to feed the little guy with the bottle and they stood beside each other, feeding the cats.

"Okay, I admit it. All of these kittens are freakin' adorable." Dean said in a gentle voice. 

"I know." Cas smiled. "Most of them are ready to be adopted, so we'll be showing them to people in the next week or so. As much as I love taking care of them, my favourite part is seeing them find a loving home." He explained.

Dean looked at him for a while. 

"You're really something special." He finally said.

Cas blushed. "Thank you, Dean. I think you are too."

They finished feeding the newborns and placed them back in their little room. Dean helped Cas clean up the food bowls from the other kittens and then they sat on the floor to interact with the fluffy creatures. Kittens climbed all over them and they played with them for hours.

. . . . . . . .

When Cas dropped Dean off at his apartment Dean turned to him in the car and was met by his lips. His eyes widened in surprise, then fluttered shut. He placed a gentle hand on Cas' jaw and Cas closed his hand around the back of Dean's neck, fingers gently carding through the short, light hair at the bottom of his head. The kiss deepened a little, still staying sweet and sensitive. They broke apart in a daze. Dean traced over Cas' lower lip with his thumb and Cas closed his eyes.

"See you again soon." Dean said.

"Yes." Cas replied, opening his eyes to stare into Dean's. He pecked Dean on the cheek before Dean exited the car and walked up to his apartment, lips still tingling. 


	5. The Family Meetings

November 1999

Dean walked into the restaurant, feeling a little nervous. He and Cas had been dating for about two months and he decided it was time for Bobby and Sam to meet him. Dean saw Cas waving from a table and walked over to greet him. Cas stood and gave him a peck on the lips , rubbing his shoulders.

"You nervous?" Cas asked. Dean nodded. "Well I'm nervous too." Castiel said.

"Oh please." Dean waved a hand. "You're great, they'll love you!"

"Thank you. I'm sure I'll love them as well, Dean. Don't be so nervous." Cas said. "Do you think I'm overdressed?" 

Dean looked over Cas' black pants, black shoes, and buttoned up shirt. He saw that Cas had tamed his regular 'bedhead' hair. Dean reached up and ran his fingers through it, messing it up the way he liked it best. Cas swatted his hand away but didn't make a move to fix his hair.

"I think you look great." Dean said honestly. "But Bobby will probably show up in greasy jeans and a flannel shirt." 

"Dean.  _You're_ wearing a flannel shirt." Cas said in amusement.

"Yeah, but...shut up." Dean grumbled. Cas laughed. They sat down to wait for Dean's family.

Ten minutes later, Dean saw his uncle and brother walk in. He met them at the door and his mouth opened in surprise. Bobby was wearing dark slacks and a  _suit jacket._

"Looking good, Bobby." Dean said.

Bobby rolled his eyes and pulled Dean into a hug. Dean hugged him with a pat on the back.

"Hiya, Sammy." He said to his younger brothers as he hugged him too.

Dean led them to Cas and Bobby shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, boy." Bobby said.

"You too, sir. I've heard a lot about you." Cas replied. 

Bobby sat down as Sam came up. 

"Sammy, this is my boyfriend Cas. Cas, this is my brother Sam." Dean introduced.

Cas held out his hand but Sam, who was quite a bit taller than Cas, enveloped him in a huge hug. Cas hesitated for a moment before hugging him back.

"Great to meet you." Sam said as they all sat down.

"A pleasure to meet you as well." Cas said with a friendly smile.

. . . . . . . . 

An hour and a half later they all stood up from the table and left the restaurant. They walked to their cars together, chatting. They reached where Bobby and Sam parked and said their goodbyes. 

"We'll see you next weekend for dinner?" Bobby asked Castiel.

"Wouldn't miss it." Cas said.

"I guess you can come too, Dean." Bobby said jokingly. They all laughed. Bobby gave Cas a quick hug and hopped into his truck.

Sam hugged Cas, saying "Welcome to the family" with a warm smile. He got into the passenger's seat of Bobby's truck.

"Later, bitch." Dean said to his brother.

"Jerk." Sam replied with a grin. 

Bobby drove away with a wave out the window. Dean put his arm around Cas' shoulders and pulled him into his side, kissing his temple.

"They're wonderful, Dean." Cas praised. "I love them."

"Thanks Cas. That means a lot. They really like you too. I knew they would."

Cas turned in Dean's arm and kissed him. Dean wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist and Cas' arms came up around Dean's neck as they pulled each other closer. They kissed for a long time until a loud car horn in the distance startled them apart. They walked to their vehicles with intertwined fingers.

"We staying at your place or mine tonight?" Dean asked.

"Hmm...mine. It's closer to the shelter, and we have to be there early tomorrow to welcome the new kittens coming in from the vet." Cas said.

"Right. Sounds good."

They drove both of their cars to Cas' apartment and went to bed. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and felt so happy. Bobby, Sam, and Cas meant everything to him and he was extremely relieved that they like each other.

Dean fell asleep with his boyfriend snoring softly in his arms.

. . . . . . . .

Dean and Cas went to the cat shelter on Sunday and took care of the cats like usual. When they left, Cas didn't take the regular way home.

"Where are we going?" Dean questioned. Cas said nothing. "Cas, if you're kidnapping me and taking me far away so you can kill me, that's not cool." Dean teased. Cas laughed.

They pulled up in front of an average-looking home. Cas turned to Dean with a serious expression.

"Since you wanted me to meet your family, I decided you should meet mine as well." Cas said.

Dean felt his stomach tighten with nerves. "Cas..." he began to protest.

"It's okay, Dean. It's only my siblings. My father is out of town for business, and so is my oldest brother Michael." 

"Okay." Dean said, taking a deep breath.

Cas placed a reassuring hand on his thigh and squeezed lightly. Dean smiled weakly. Cas opened the door and gestured for Dean to walk in. He walked in and stood awkwardly, waiting for Cas. 

"Hello?" Cas called.

A girl with red hair came running down the stairs. Dean recognized her from the very first time he met Cas. He flushed. 

"Cassie!" She ran and hugged her brother. "Stripper!" She shouted as she saw Dean. She pulled him into a hug. Dean groaned but hugged her back.

"It's Dean. Nice to see you, Anna." Dean said awkwardly.

Anna winked at him. "Don't worry, my older brothers don't know about the stripper thing. Our secret. Right, Cas?"

Cas nodded, stifling a smile at Dean's embarrassment. Dean rolled his eyes. Cas gripped his hand tight and lead him further into the house. He lead him through a big kitchen and out a sliding glass door into a warm little sunroom. Inside the room there was a barbecue and a nice glass dining table and chairs. Dean could see the large backyard through the room's windows. Two men stood at the barbecue with their backs to Dean and Cas. One was almost as tall as Dean and the other was shorter than Cas, maybe even shorter than Anna. Cas cleared his throat and the men turned around.

"Cassie!" They both said. They hugged their younger brother and then turned to Dean.

"Dean Winchester." Dean said, holding out his hand.

The short one gripped his hand first. "Gabriel" he introduced. The taller one was Balthazar. 

"Can you barbecue?" Balthazar asked.

"Zar!" Cas scolded. "Dean, you do not have cook at the dinner  _we_ invited you to."

"It's alright, I like barbecuing." Dean said.

Gabriel turned on the bbq and Dean put the burgers on. Gabriel stood and talked to Dean, asking him questions. Dean decided that he liked Gabe. He had a sarcastic sense of humour but you could tell he really cared about his family.

Dean finished the burgers and brought them to the table, which now had plates, glasses of water, condiments, and a salad on it. They all sat to eat and Dean was hammered with questions from the two brothers. Dean answered every question without hesitation and with full honesty. He didn't mind. He knew what it was like to be an older brother, to feel protective over your younger sibling. Dean offered to help clean up but Anna and Cas insisted that they would do it, leaving Dean alone with Cas' brothers. 

"You're lucky Michael wasn't here." Balthazar suddenly said. "He's a dick."

Gabe nodded in agreement. Dean had a hard time thinking of what to say.

"Either way, I hope to meet him soon. It's important to me that Cas' family is okay with me." Dean said.

Balthazar and Gabriel  nodded, exchanging a look. Cas came out then, carrying a pie.

Shortly after they finished the up, Cas and Dean got up to leave. Cas' brothers and sister walked them to the door. Dean shook Gabriel and Balthazar's hands and hugged Anna.

"It was great to meet you all." he said.

"You too." they answered in unison. 

Cas hugged his siblings before taking Dean's hand and leaving.

. . . . . . . .

Later that night Dean and Cas were spooning in bed at Dean's apartment when Dean decided to ask about something that was bothering him.

"Hey, Cas?"

"Hmm?" Cas mumbled.

"Your brothers said earlier that Michael's a dick and I was lucky he wasn't there today. Why'd they say that?" He asked.

Cas turned in his arms to face him. He twisted his legs around Dean's and heaved a sigh.

"When I figured out that I was gay, Michael didn't take it so well. When I told everyone, they were all shocked but they adjusted and accepted it. Michael is still working on the acceptance part." Cas explained.

"I'm sorry, Cas." Dean said, really meaning it.

"It's okay. Everyone else accepts it. And I know Michael still loves me. I'm happy with who I am now and I'm happy with you." Cas said, kissing the tip of Dean's nose.

Dean smiled and delivered a kiss to Cas' forehead. "I'm happy with you too. I love you." Dean blurted. He'd never said that before.

"I love you too, Dean." Cas said.


	6. Moving Day

August 2000

"Cas would you hurry up!" Dean shouted.

"Okay!" Cas called back.

Cas ran out of his apartment and closed the door. 

"I was saying goodbye to my apartment." Cas said as they walked down the stairs.

"You're so weird." Dean laughed.

"I lived there for four years. It's special." Cas defended. Dean laughed again.

They reached the parking lot and got into the moving truck. Dean started the engine and they set off for their new home.

. . . . . . . .

Dean and Cas pulled into the driveway of their new two bedroom house. Gabe, Sam, and Anna were already there, waiting to help them move in. Dean unlocked the door and they spent the next few hours bringing everything in and putting it in the proper rooms. They thanked their helpers as they left. The two of them stood in the living room and looked around.

"Our home." Cas said. Dean nodded.

"Tomorrow I'll go and pick up paint for the front door and the mailbox. What do you think? Brown?" Dean asked.

"What?" Cas asked, alarmed. "We're not painting the door and mailbox!"

"Cas. The door is  _blue._ Blue! And the mailbox is  _green._ " Dean stated, his features twisting into distaste.

"Exactly! It's unique! I like it. Blue like my eyes and green like yours. It's  _us._ " Cas pouted.

Dean hadn't really thought about it that way. Cas was always thinking more deeply into things. It was one of the things Dean loved most about him.

"Okay, babe. We'll leave them." Dean gave in.

Cas kissed him hard, pushing him against the wall. Their lips parted and Cas' tongue shot into Dean's mouth. Cas bit Dean's bottom lip and Dean grabbed his ass and pulled him closer.

"Let's break in the new bed." Cas said, running up the stairs. Dean ran up after him, shedding clothes along the way.

. . . . . . . .

A few days after they moved in, Dean and Cas finally decided to actually begin unpacking. They'd both taken the week off from work to get settled in and so far they'd barely left the bedroom. They spent the next few days unpacking and getting everything organized. They ordered a desk and bookshelf for the spare room to turn it into an office. Monday rolled around and they had to go back to work. The week consisted of them working all day and then coming home to organize the house. Dean loved the fact that him and Cas lived together. He went to sleep next to Cas and woke up with him in his arms, and neither of them had to go back to their separate apartments to get clean clothes. Dean was happier than he'd ever been.

 


	7. Chapter 7

January 2001

Cas and Dean walked through the door to the 'kitten room' just like they did every weekend. But today something was different. Dean watched in anticipation as Cas looked at all the kittens. Dean saw Cas' eyes widen and he knew that's when he'd seen it.

"Dean! Our guy has a ribbon on his paw!" Cas exclaimed.

'Their guy' was a little kitten with only three legs. They'd found him outside beside the road with one of his back legs badly damaged. The vet had had to remove the leg to keep the kitten alive. Cas always cried over him because he had a hard time being adopted. In the shelter, when kittens have a ribbon on their leg, it means they got adopted. Dean watched as Cas scooped up the grey tabby kitten.

"I wonder when this happened?" Cas said excitedly.

"Yesterday." Dean said.

"How do you know?" Cas asked, cuddling the cat to his face.

"Cause we're the ones who adopted him." Dean said, unable to contain his smile. He pulled out the familiar envelope that holds the adoption papers for new owners. Cas gasped and handed the kitten to Dean, grabbing the envelope from his grasp. Cas walked to the tiny kitchen room and sat on the counter.

"Dean, are you serious?" Cas asked excitedly. "This is-" Cas cut himself off when he opened the envelope, took out the papers, and a ring fell into his lap. It was a simple silver band with Cas and Dean's initials engraved inside it. Dean set the cat down gently and got on one knee.

"Cas, will you-"

"Oh, Dean! Shut  _up_! You're not serious!" Cas interrupted. "This is too cute!"

Dean laughed. "Babe, can I propose now?"

"Right! Sorry. Proceed." Cas said.

"Castiel Novak, will you marry me?" Dean asked. 

"Yes!" Cas exclaimed, hopping off the counter. They wrapped their arms around each other in a tight hug. Dean pulled back with a cheeky grin.

"Read the papers." He said.

Cas unfolded the papers and read the adoption paper he was so familiar with.

**You are now the proud owner of a cat or kitten from Happy Cats shelter.  is in your care.**

Etc, etc.

"Dean, what am I looking for?"

"Flip to the next page." Dean said.

Cas flipped to the second page. It looked almost identical to the first, but the words were different.

**You are now the proud owner of a fiance. Dean Winchester is now in your care.**

Cas laughed aloud. "You are such a dork!"

Dean kissed him hard and slid the ring onto his finger.

"I love you, idiot." Cas said, smiling.

"I love you too." Dean replied.

. . . . . . . .

"He said yes!" Dean shouted as he and Cas walked into the house. Cas jumped as he heard loud cheers. Dean had invited his and Cas' families and friends over to celebrate their engagement, hoping Cas would say yes. Everyone was there, even Michael. Dean had met Cas' dad, Chuck, shortly after his dinner with Cas' siblings. Dean thought Chuck was great and Chuck liked him as well. He met Michael for the first time when he went over asking Chuck's permission to marry Cas. Michael was neither impolite nor friendly during their meeting. He seemed indifferent. Dean thought he would at least be a little happy, but he supposed indifference was better than harsh judgement. 

Now everyone was here today to celebrate their engagement. Their families had clicked together the moment they met and had spent every holiday together since then. Sam and Gabe were involved in a serious bromance, and Bobby and Chuck were best friends. Everybody loved Anna and couldn't help but love Balthazar's witty charm. Dean and Cas often talked about how lucky they were that their families liked one another. Now, the two men looked at each other with content expressions as they watched their mixed family laugh and enjoy each other's company.

. . . . . . . .

"Dean! Up! It's time to go pick up our kitty!" Cas shouted, shaking Dean like an excited kid on Christmas morning.

Dean snorted, startled from sleep by his insistent fiance. 

"Alright I'm up!" He whined. "Get me coffee." he groaned. Cas giggled and chastely kissed him on the cheek before jumping up and running out the bedroom door.

Dean sat up and flung the comforter off. He swung his legs off the bed and rubbed his eyes. He stood and walked to the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth. He then got dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Cas gave him a travel mug full of coffee and thew the keys to the Impala at him. Dean caught them, almost dropping his coffee.

"Come on!" Cas said, pulling Dean's arm and dragging him out the door.

"Cas! I need shoes." Dean reminded him.

Cas huffed and opened the door dramatically, acting as though Dean needing shoes was the most inconvenient thing that had ever happened. He grabbed Dean's shoes and pushed Dean to the car, tossing the shoes on the front seat. Dean put the keys into the ignition and set his coffee on the hood. He sat and put on his shoes while Cas fidgeted impatiently in the passenger's seat. When Dean grabbed his coffee and got in the car, Cas sighed. 

"So I figured we'd stop for a nice long breakfast and then stop by the garage for a little bit before we go to the shelter." Dean said with a straight face.

Cas scoffed and looked so upset that Dean couldn't help but bark out a laugh.

"Just kidding." Dean smirked. Cas leaned over and punched him in the arm.

"You assbutt." he said, but he was smiling. "Babe, I'm just really excited to get this pet!"

"I know. Let's go." Dean said, grabbing Cas' hand and rubbing circles with his thumb. 

. . . . . . . .

They arrived at the shelter only to realize they had forgotten the cat carrier at home.

"We don't need it." Cas insisted. He pulled Dean inside.

"Cas! Dean! You here to pick up your kitten?" The receptionist, Meg, asked. Cas nodded enthusiastically. "Go on back, he should be all ready for you."

Cas ran back and Dean waited at the desk.

"Where's your carrier?" Meg asked.

"We don't need it." Dean said, pointing at the doorway Cas went through.

Meg smirked. "He's excited, huh?"

"Beyond belief." Dean rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile on his lips as he thought of Cas' eagerness. 

Cas came out with the kitten in his arms, a smile threatening to split his face.

"Good luck." Meg said to Dean. He winked at her and went to hold the door for Cas.

On the car ride home, the kitten escaped Cas' hold and jumped around the care, scratching Dean's seat in the process. They finally got him and set the kitten down in the foyer. He just stood there, looking at them.

"He may be nervous or skittish for a while because he's in a new environment." Cas said. "And he'll have to adjust to a lot, especially since he only has three-" Cas was cut off when the kitten mewled happily and proceeded to run and climb the curtains. 

Dean giggled. "He may only have three legs, but he's determined to use them."

Cas stared at the cat adoringly. "Isn't he cute?"

"Oh, yeah. Tearing the curtains is real cute." Dean answered sarcastically. Cas smacked his chest and went to the kitten, plucking him off the curtain and setting him gingerly on the floor. The kitten rubbed against Cas' leg and then ran to climb up the couch. Cas hurried over to pull him off.

"Damn it, what have we gotten ourselves into?" Dean mumbled to himself as he watched the kitten run around the house excitedly.

"What should we name him?" Cas asked, temporarily giving up on trying to keep the little creature out of trouble.

"How 'bout Satan?" Dean smirked.

Cas threw him a bitch-face. "Maybe something a little more subtle." He said.

"Lucifer?" Dean joked.

"Dean!" Cas admonished.

"Alright, alright! How 'bout.....Grey?" Dean suggested.

"Grey." Cas repeated, tilting his head to the side. "I like it."

"Okay, Grey it is." Dean smiled. 


	8. Flashback

July 2002

It was two days before the wedding and Cas was getting ready for his bachelor party. Dean hadn't wanted one, so it was just Cas, Sam, Gabe, Zar, Anna, and Michael. They spent part of the night at a bar. Cas had a few more drinks than he'd planned and was feeling pretty good when they took cabs back to Cas and Dean't house. They had some more drinks at the house and did some karaoke. Some people left around eleven, others around one in the morning. By that time, Cas was pretty tipsy. He made his way up to the bedroom, pausing to pet Grey, who was sitting on the bottom step of the staircase. Cas walked into the room, expecting a sleeping Dean. He wasn't there. 

Dean heard Cas grumble in confusion. He closed the door and Cas spun around, mouth dropping open. Dean was in his stripper clothes.

"Remember your first bachelor party?" Dean asked. Cas nodded. "Want me to recreate the moment we met?" Dean asked seductively. Cas nodded vigorously. 

Dean pushed Cas down lightly so he was sitting on the bed. He clicked the music on and began his old routine. He gyrated his hips and tore off his pants. Cas cheered a little drunkenly. Dean continued to shake his hips and his ass. He gave Cas a lap dance and his fiance cheered again. Dean laughed a little as he finished his routine, turning off the music and looking at Cas. This time, Cas didn't shy away when Dean saw his obvious erection. He growled deep in his throat and pulled Dean to him, colliding with his mouth. They quickly stripped off their clothes and got comfortable on the bed. Dean moved in to kiss Cas when suddenly his fiance took him into his mouth. Dean gasped in surprise and then groaned in pleasure. Cas wasn't wasting anytime tonight apparently. He sucked hard and fast on Dean's quickly hardening erection. Dean gripped the sheets and gasped and moaned.

"Cas, stop, stop. I'm s-so close." Dean said around a breath, not wanting to come before being able to have sex with Cas. Cas kept going, impossibly deeper and Dean came with a shout.

Castiel climbed up Dean's torso and kissed him savagely, sucking and biting on his bottom lip. Cas moved his mouth down to Dean's neck, his hot breath making Dean shiver. Dean was rock hard again within seconds.

"Dean. I need you." Cas whined. 

Dean reached beside him into his nightstand and got the lube out. He lubed his fingers and flipped Cas over so Dean was on top. He slowly inserted one finger into Cas, moving it in and out gently. He then put a second finger in and Cas moaned from deep in his chest. Dean moved his fingers a little faster, scissoring them to open Cas up. After a few minutes, Cas started moaning and gasping, begging Dean to move on. Dean pushed his fingers in and out a few more times to be sure that Cas was prepped enough.

"Dean, come on! I'm ready! P-please." Cas said. His hair was messier than usual and his face was rosy and sweaty with want.

"Cas, you look so damn hot like this." Dean grunted, slipping his fingers out.

Dean lubed his erection and lined himself up with Cas' hole. He slammed in and they both gasped in unison. Dean remained still for a moment to allow Cas to adjust to his length, and then started moving slowly in and out. 

"You're always so tight for me Cas." Dean grunted out.

"Faster." Cas demanded.

Dean obeyed. He thrusted faster and harder, grabbing onto the headboard to hold him up so he could move his hips. Cas moaned underneath him, fingers raking into his back. Dean kept up the quick pace and started creeping toward the edge. He let go of the headboard and put his arms on either side of Cas, still keeping up the steady rhythm with his hips. He bent and kissed Cas' lips sloppily, and Cas returned it with a messy kiss of his own. 

"Dean, I'm-I'm!" Cas said as he came hard, biting into Dean's shoulder hard enough to leave marks. That set Dean over the edge and he shot his load into Cas. 

They gasped as they came down from their orgasm high. Dean slipped out of Cas and laid beside him.

"So..amazing." Dean praised, breathing hard. Cas nodded in agreement. Dean got up and went to the bathroom, wetting a cloth and bringing it over to clean him and his fiance up. 

They cuddled in bed and Cas quickly fell asleep on Dean's chest. Dean fell into a deep, peaceful sleep shortly after Cas.


	9. Time for a Wedding

Dean ran out the front door of Bobby's house. He couldn't be late for his own wedding. He hopped into the Impala and began the drive to Chuck's house. They'd decided to have the wedding in Chuck's spacious backyard. Cas was already there. Dean had stayed the night at Bobby's and Cas stayed at his father's. It was an old tradition, but they didn't want to see each other before the wedding. 

Dean had to stop at home to feed Grey, who was climbing the couch, and to grab his suit. He left quickly to go meet Sam and Bobby at the house to get ready for the wedding. 

. . . . . . . .

Everyone was seated as Cas and Dean came out of the house and walked to stand under the wedding arch. Cas was wearing a black suit, black shoes, and a tie that was green like Dean's eyes. His hair was flat in an attempt to tame it. Dean reached up and ruffled it, messing it up. Cas only smiled. Dean was wearing a black suit and black shoes as well, but his tie was blue like Cas' eyes. 

"You look handsome." Cas said, taking Dean's hand.

"Thank you. You look perfect." Dean replied.

The ceremony started and before they knew it, the official was telling them it was time for their vows. Dean was first. He took both of Cas' hands in his own.

"Cas, I thought for a long time about what I would say to you today, and I decided to just speak from the heart rather than rehearsing something and memorizing it. You know me better than anyone else in this world, and you still manage to love me. You're my best friend and my one true love. I couldn't ask for anything better. You're such a kind, caring person and you inspire me every day to try and be the same way. I see these vows not as promises, but privileges. I have the privilege to laugh with you, cry with you, care for you, and love you. I love you with every single part of my heart and soul, Castiel Novak, and I can't think of a better fate than having the privilege to wake up married to you every day for the rest of my life." Dean finished and wiped a tear from Cas' cheek.

"Dean Winchester," Cas began. "We met in one of the most unconventional ways possible. At that time, I didn't know I was capable of loving you. But meeting you just that one time made me realize who I truly was, and who I will always be. I don't know where I would be if you weren't in my life, and I am so unbelievably grateful that I won't ever have to find out. Where I am now is all that matters. I'm with you. There is no greater accomplishment for me than to be spending the rest of my life with you, Dean. I plan to care for you, I plan to share my triumphs and failures with you, and I plan to love you fiercely forever. You are a part of me, Dean, and I love you so much." Cas wiped another tear from his own cheek as Dean did the same.

They linked hands again as 'I do's were exchanged and the ceremony came to an end. They exchanged rings, simple bands with 'forever' engraved in them. They ended the ceremony with a kiss and they were married. Everyone cheered and smiled. 

. . . . . . . .

The reception consisted of congratulatory hugs and lots of dancing. Everyone had a great time. The newlyweds loved hearing the slightly drunken toasts and speeches from their friends and family. There were a few meaningful tears and a whole lot of laughter. 

Cas and Dean waved at everyone from the door as they left. By the very end there was only Sam, Bobby, Chuck, and Cas' siblings left. Sam had a huge smile on his face, and so did Anna.

"What are you smiling about?" Dean and Cas asked at the same time.

"Well..." Anna said, looking at everyone else with excitement. "We know you guys couldn't afford to go anywhere for your honeymoon."

"So we got you something." Sam took over. He pulled two tickets out of his back pocket and handed them to Cas. "We all chipped in."

"Jamaica?!" Cas exclaimed. "This is too much!"

"Yeah." Dean agreed. "We can't take these."

Bobby, who had been standing silently in the back, stepped forward. "You idjits better damn well take those tickets. You boys deserve a great honeymoon. That's an order." He said gruffly.

Dean and Cas exchanged a look and then lunged forward to envelope the man in a hug. Hugs were exchanged all around and 'thank-you's from Dean and Cas were shouted.

"We paid for the hotel for three nights. You guys leave in two days. Cassie, we've already talked to your work and they'll find someone to cover for you. Deano, Bobby here has given you the time off." Gabe said, then seemed to remember something else. "Sammy and I will look after Grey while you're gone."

More gratitude was expressed before Dean and Cas were shoved out the door. They took the Impala home, with Cas cuddled up to Dean in the front seat. They arrived home and Dean got out of the car, running to Cas' side. He pulled Cas out and tried to lift him.

"Dean, no!" Cas protested, keeping himself firmly on the ground. 

"I have to carry you over the threshold." Dean insisted.

"You'll drop me!" Cas said.

"Don't you trust me?" Dean asked with a fake pout.

"Of course I do." Cas said. "Fine! Carry me." Cas sighed.

Dean smiled like a little kid. He picked Cas up, bridal-style, and walked to the door. He struggled with the knob, so Cas reached out and twisted it, swinging the door open. Dean walked in and kicked it shut behind him. He put Cas down and kissed him.

"See? That was easy." Dean said. 

Grey ran up and began to climb Dean's pants. Dean picked him up and scratched under his chin. 

"Daddy and I are married now." Dean said to the kitten in one of those ridiculous voices people reserved for babies and pets. "We're a family."

"Your daddy is very cute, Grey." Cas said, stroking the kitten's tiny head smiling sweetly as Dean.

Dean put the cat on the floor and pulled Cas close. "What do you say we go consummate our marriage, husband?" he asked, his voice low.

"I say that is an excellent idea." Cas said as he kissed Dean's neck. He laced his fingers with Dean's and pulled him up the stairs. Dean followed willingly. Cas paused in front of their open bedroom door and turned to Dean. "My turn to carry you."

"Not gonna happen. I'm taller than you." Dean replied.

"Hop on my back then." Cas said. 

"Cas." Dean laughed. "I am not getting on your back."

Cas crossed his arms and didn't budge from the doorway. Dean stared at him.

"Okay! Turn around!" Dean said.

Cas turned and Dean jumped onto his back. He couldn't believe this was happening. Cas stumbled a little and then walked into the bedroom. All was going well until Dean made the mistake of trying to jump off before Cas was ready. Their legs tangled together and they stumbled. They fell in a heap to the carpeted floor, Dean on top of Cas' back.

"Ughh" Cas groaned. Dean gave an answering groan.

Dean rolled off him and Cas turned to face him. They giggled like teenagers. Cas stroked Dean's cheek and their lips met in a gentle kiss. The kiss quickly became more heated. Cas took off his shoes, jacket, and shirt. Dean did the same. He kissed down Cas' neck and unbuttoned his pants. 

"You're so beautiful.." Dean said in a whisper. Cas hummed. 

Pants and boxers were removed and they made love right there on the floor.


	10. Bon Voyage

"Passports? Sunscreen? Toothbrushes?"

"Check, check, check." Dean answered. "Sam, we are two adult men. I think we can handle packing."

"I just want you two to have a great time." Sam replied.

"We will, Sam. We'll be together, and that's all we need." Cas said. Dean and Cas exchanged loving glances.

"God. You guys are disgustingly cute." Sam whined.

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean winked.

Sam had given them a ride to the airport and they were now saying their goodbyes.

"It's only four days." Cas said to Sam.

"I know." Sam hugged Cas tight, then moved to hug Dean.

"Thanks again, Sammy. Tell everyone else thank you too." Dean said sincerely.

"I will."

. . . . . . . .

Just as they were about to board the plane, Dean turned to Cas with a distraught expression.

"This may be a bad time to tell you, but I'm afraid of flying." Dean said quickly.

"What?  _Dean!_ " Cas scolded. "Why didn't you tell me  _before_ we were seconds from getting on a damn plane?!"

Dean shrugged. Cas sucked in a breath then sighed loudly.

They showed their tickets and found their seats. They sat in silence, holding hands, until the plane began taking off. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Cas' hand tighter.

"Dean, breathe." Cas said calmly.

Dean took a deep breath and let it out.

"Better?" Cas asked.

"Nope." Dean said quickly.

"Focus on my voice." Cas soothed. Dean nodded his head sharply, doing some lamaze breathing. "Dean, you're not giving birth." Cas said through a chuckle.

"This is not freakin' funny, Cas! We could  _die_ up here." Dean said. His seriousness only made Cas laugh more.

"Sorry." Cas said, clearing his throat, making his voice more serious. He was still grinning though. "Focus on my voice." Cas said again. He talked to Dean through takeoff and kept talking until Dean eventually fell asleep, his head lolling onto Cas' shoulder. Cas loosened his grip on Dean's hand and breathed a sigh of relief. 

. . . . . . . . 

Dean  _conveniently_ woke up during landing, panicking all over again at the turbulence. Cas had to calm him again. The plane finally landed and they got off. Dean clutched Cas' arm in a vice grip.

"Thank god that's over." Dean breathed.

"Yeah, but we still have to fly back home in three days, hon." Cas reminded him.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted. Cas patted his chest and lead him to the baggage claim.

. . . . . . . .

Their hotel was simple but pretty. They dropped their bags off and changed into their swimsuits. They grabbed towels and then went down to the pool for a swim. 

In the more shallow end of the pool, there was a bar they could swim right up to, with little stools sitting in the water. Dean and Cas ordered drinks and sat on the stools, looking around. From the pool they could look out on the beach that wasn't far from the resort, surrounded by the most beautiful water they'd ever seen. They spent a long time outside before retreating back to their room, taking a shower together, and laying in bed talking until exhaustion took over. 

. . . . . . . . 

They spent the next few days exploring the beaches and shops around their hotel. They swam with dolphins and went on a romantic dinner date. Dean got a bad sunburn on his back and Cas nagged him about wearing sunscreen. It was a perfect vacation and they'd never been closer together. 

. . . . . . . .

They finished packing up their things on the last day and checked out of the resort. They rode to the airport and waited to board the plane back home. The plane ride back wasn't any better for Dean. He still panicked and did his lamaze breathing, despite Cas' teasing. Cas giggled as people stared at his husband.

. . . . . . . 

Sam and Gabe picked them up from the airport back home.

"Hey guys!" Sam waved them over after they grabbed their bags.

The four men shared a group hug and made their way back to Sam's car.

Dean and Cas told them all about their trip on the way home. When they arrived at their house, Sam got out of the car and pulled a shopping bag out of the trunk. He pulled out some curtains from the bag and handed them to Cas. 

"What are these for?" Cas asked.

"Your cat is the spawn of Satan." Gabe announced. Sam elbowed him roughly in the side.

"He means to say that we had a bit of trouble keeping Grey occupied. Your old curtains got ruined, so we bought you new ones." Sam explained.

Dean laughed out loud. "Don't I recall you manly men saying that you could handle a little kitten?"

"Shut up." Sam and Gabe said in unison.

"Either way, thank you for looking after him." Cas said with a genuine smile.

Gabe ruffled his hair in the way that big brothers do, and Cas smoothed his hands over it with a scowl. Dean felt a tiny bit of satisfaction in the fact that Cas let only Dean mess up his hair without furiously trying to fix it immediately. 

"See you later, Cassie. Dean." Gabe fist-bumped Dean, winked, and then got into the car. Sam waved and got behind the wheel. They drove away, waving out the window.

Dean and Cas walked into their house and were immediately greeted by Grey. Cas sat on the floor and played with him while Dean went to assess the damage on the curtains. They were still hanging up, but were marked with tiny holes from Grey's claws. Even more visible were the long scratches that punctured the material where Sam and Gabe must have tried pulling the kitten down instead of up and away. 

"Rookie mistake." Dean said. He walked back into the foyer, picked up Cas' suitcase and his own, and carried their luggage up the stairs. He tossed their bags on the bed and walked over to the flashing answering machine. Six messages. He pressed play. The first few were from friends and family saying welcome home. Another was from Ruby at the library, asking Cas if he was still coming tomorrow.  _What's tomorrow?_ Dean wondered. "Cas?" Dean called. He heard Cas' footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Yeah, babe?" Cas asked as he came into the room. Dean played him the message and his eyes widened. "Crap! I completely forgot! Ruby and I are going to a meeting with a bunch of other libraries out of town. She asked me a few weeks ago, but with the wedding and everything, I just forgot."

"How long will you be gone?" Dean asked.

"Just one night." Cas said.

"Alright. Go." Dean smiled.

"Really? We just got home. You don't mind?" Cas asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll unpack and everything." Dean assured.

Cas gave him a kiss and then searched through the closet for a small duffel bag. Dean sat on the bed and talked with Cas while he packed. They ordered in for dinner because neither of them felt like cooking. They watched t.v for a little while until they were yawning and decided to go to bed. They shoved their bags off the mattress and flopped down, falling asleep instantly.

. . . . . . . . 

Cas' alarm went off at 6am. He got up and shuffled around the room, grabbing his stuff. Dean groaned as he sat up in bed. "Have fun." He mumbled.

Cas came over and stroked his hair. Dean closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure, falling back onto his pillow. He felt a kiss on his cheek and faintly heard Cas saying goodbye, to which he could only respond with a grunt. He fell back into a deep sleep.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Dean woke up at 10am and got ready for work. Bobby had told him he didn't have to come in that day but he wanted to. He got dressed in his grease-stained work clothes and grabbed some coffee on the way out the door. He pet Grey and said goodbye, leaving and locking the door behind him.

. . . . . . . .

Dean started the Impala and headed home. Work went by quickly that day due to it being really busy.

He got home and ordered a pizza. He decided to put up the new curtains while he waited for the food. He grabbed the step-ladder and hoped for the best. Usually Cas was around to keep the mischievous kitten at bay while Dean did handiwork around the house. Dean just hoped Grey wouldn't try to climb the curtains while he took them down. He unfolded the step-ladder and walked up it. He took the rod off it's holder and slid the old curtains off, dropping them to the floor. So far, no sign of the kitten. Dean grabbed the new curtains and slid them onto the rod. He put the metal rod back up and sighed with relief. Just as he was taking a step down, he felt the pinprick of tiny claws in his shin. He yelped in surprise and lost his footing. He slipped down the last two steps of the ladder and grabbed for something to keep him from falling. He ended up grabbing the new curtains. He still fell, the sound of his body thudding to the ground followed by a loud  _rip._ _  
_

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed.

He'd torn the new curtains in half. Part of them were still on the rod, the other part hanging off. 

"Who needs curtains. Right, Grey?" The tiny cat popped out from under the curtains on the ground and licked Dean's nose with his little sandpapery tongue. Dean had a hard time being mad at the little guy. The doorbell rang and Dean tried to untangle himself from the fabric wrapped around his legs. He jogged to the door and opened it to reveal a pizza delivery guy. Dean took the pizza from his hand.

"That'll be ten dollars." The delivery guy said.

Dean patted his pockets. "Crap, forgot my wallet in the kitchen. Just a sec." Dean said. He left the door open and walked to the kitchen, scanning the room for his wallet. He spotted it on the counter and pulled out a twenty, walking back to the door and giving it to the pizza guy. "Keep the change."

"Thanks, man." The delivery guy said with a smile. 

Dean smiled back and waved his hand. He closed the door and sat on the couch, flicking on the television to watch while he ate. When he was finished eating Dean shook the pizza box where he had left two pieces of crust. Grey loved pizza crusts-a fact Dean and Cas discovered when he grabbed them from their hands-so Dean always saved him some. 

"Grey! Want some crust?" Dean called out while he shook the box. 

The little cat usually came running when he heard the crust rattling in the box. Dean kept shaking, but no kitten. "Grey!" he called again. Nothing.

Dean walked around the whole house, calling for the cat and shaking the box. No sign of the little grey fur ball, not even a sound. Dean had started to panic. He went outside and searched for the kitten, even asking the neighbours if they'd seen him. Nobody had. Dean looked for two hours before it got too dark and he went home. He looked in the house again, checking under everything. Still nothing. Dean went to bed but didn't sleep very well. He was really worried about Grey.

. . . . . . . . 

Dean woke up early the next day and called Bobby to see if he could take the day off, which Bobby gave him, hearing how stressed out Dean sounded over the phone. Dean went out again looking for his missing pet.

. . . . . . . .

Cas came home around noon, just as Dean was taking a break for lunch. Dean met him at the door.

"Cas, babe, I'm so sorry! I left the door open for like, half a minute to get the pizza and I've been looking all day and I can't find him. I'm sorry. I'm so-"

"Dean?! What's going on? Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Cas asked, sounding very alarmed. 

"I-I think Grey ran away." Dean said quietly.

"WHAT?" Cas yelled. "Dean! He's only a kitten! A kitten with  _three legs_ nonetheless! He could be hurt!" 

"I know! I'm sorry!" Dean said again.

Cas dropped his things and walked out the door, calling the kitten's name over and over, walking down the sidewalk. Dean went the opposite way from Cas, sensing his husband's anger at him. They looked for a couple hours and met back at their house.

"Anything?" Dean asked, hopeful.

"If I found him don't you think I'd have him?" Cas snapped. Then he started crying.

Dean stepped forward and pulled Cas in. Some people might think Cas was overreacting, but Dean knew how much Grey meant to him. Grey was like a child to Cas, he was family. Dean felt terrible. Suddenly, Cas pushed him away.

"Dean, how could you let this happen? How could you be so careless? What if he's hurt, or-or d-dea-"

"Cas, stop." Dean interrupted.

"No, Dean! My little kitten is-!"

"Cas! Shut up. Listen!"

They both stopped and listened. A tiny meow was coming from somewhere near them. They walked around, listening. They looked in the garden and by the tree in the front yard. Dean was walking to the front door to go in and get some treats when a little grey head popped out from under the front step. "Cas!" Dean shouted. Cas came running.

Dean pointed at the step and Cas squealed. He bent down and gingerly pulled Grey out from under the step. The cat was covered in dirt and insects. 

"Grey! You need a bath." Cas said, scrunching his nose up.

Dean and Cas brought Grey inside and filled the bathtub with a small amount of warm water. Dean grabbed a bar of soap and wet it, lathering it up in his hands. Cas put the kitten in the tub and gasped as tiny claws dug into his forearm. Dean put the soap down and plucked the cat's paws from Cas' skin. They quickly scrubbed Grey and poured water over him to rinse him off. The tiny creature clawed and mewled the whole time, hating the water. When Grey was sufficiently clean, Cas wrapped him in a towel and cuddled him, speaking softly. Dean rinsed out the tub and dried the surrounding area where water had been splashed around during Grey's struggle. He walked into the bedroom and saw Cas laying on the bed with Grey on his chest. Dean laid beside his husband and stroked Grey's back.

"I  _am_ sorry, Cas." Dean said lowly. 

"I know." Cas sighed. "I'm just glad he's home and he's not hurt."

"Me too." Dean agreed. "He must be hungry, we should feed him."

Cas nodded. Dean got up and grabbed the kitten. Grey cuddled into his chest and Dean kissed his small head.

"You are very cute." Cas said from the bed.

"Me or the cat?" Dean asked.

"Yes." was Cas' reply. Dean chuckled.

They fed Grey and sat on the couch with him between them, watching a movie. 

"Dean?" Cas said lightly.

"Hm?" 

"Why is there a pile of fabric on the ground and no curtains on the window?" Cas asked, staring behind the television at the unprotected window.

Dean scratched the back of his neck and launched into the story about what happened when he tried to put the curtains up. Cas laughed out loud at the end and Dean punched him in the arm, but he was laughing too.

"Who needs curtains?" Cas said.

"That's what Grey and I thought too." Dean replied, snuggling closer to Cas and placing a kiss in his hair. 


	12. Chapter 12

Halloween 2008

"Cas, he looks ridiculous." Dean said, looking at Grey in a little halloween costume. He had a witch hat and cape on.

"He looks adorable." Cas insisted.

Grey was full-grown now, and not any less mischievous. It was halloween night and Cas was getting everything ready for the husbands to hand out candy. They sat on the porch with a blanket and their cat, holding two giant bowls of candy.

. . . . . . . .

By the end of the night the bowls were empty and Grey was sleeping beside them outside. They'd had a lot of kids stop by and their candy was gone pretty quickly. Cas kept scolding Dean for eating so much of the candy but Dean couldn't help it. They went inside and Grey curled up on the couch and promptly fell back asleep.

"I got you something." Dean said to Cas as they walked up the stairs to their room.

"I got you something too." Cas said.

They both reached under the bed on opposite sides and pulled out a package. They switched gifts and laughed. Dean had received a 'sexy mechanic' costume and he'd given Castiel a 'sexy librarian'. They put them on and did some role playing for a while. At first they took it somewhat seriously, but Dean couldn't hold back the jokes.

"I'm here to look under your hood." he said. Cas giggled. Then Dean said "I'm gonna lube up this pushrod and then you can take a spin on my sweet ride, if I can get your motor running." Cas lost it at that, he laughed for 5 minutes straight and then the rest of their night consisted of them laughing and making love happily.

. . . . . . . . 

December 2008

"Merry Christmas!" Sam shouted as he walked in the front door of Chuck's house. Everyone shouted it back and hugs were given. 

Every year Cas and Dean's joined family would gather at Chuck's house for Christmas. Everyone was currently in the kitchen helping to cook dinner. Each member of the family had a job to do so they could finish cooking smoothly and quickly. They would all sit and eat, then they would exchange gifts. That year they'd decided to give each other 'gag' gifts. They spent the day laughing hysterically at the things everyone got. Some of the highlights were; the Breast Suspenders Sam got for Anna to 'stop them from sagging as she got older', the Mooning Boxers Zar got for Gabe, which were boxers with a fake bum cut out in the back, and ugly Christmas sweater Gabe gave Sam with a moose pooping on the front, and the Undies for Two that Cas and Dean got from Anna. There were lots of other gifts that were given and each one was just as funny as the last. Everybody drank and sang and had a great time, just like every other Christmas spent together. 

. . . . . . . . 

July 2014

"Happy 12th anniversary, Dean." Cas said on the morning of the day they'd gotten married twelve years before.

'You too, Cas." Dean said, rolling over in bed and kissing his husband. "Come on, I'm taking you out for breakfast."

They had agreed that Dean could plan the first half of the day and Cas could plan the late afternoon and evening. They would surprise each other like they did on every one of their previous anniversaries.

. . . . 

Dean took Cas out for breakfast and then they went back home and built a fort in the living room with snacks in it, just like they did on their first date. They watched a couple of movies and then it was Cas' turn.

Cas drove them to the park and they had a water-gun fight. People stared at the men in their early forties playing like little kids. They didn't mind at all. They went home and changed into dry clothes, then retreated to the backyard to watch the sunset and have a dinner picnic. They had pie for dessert, Dean's favourite. They laid together in the grass and stargazed for a little while.

. . . . 

"I made you something" Dean said as they went back into the house.

"I made you something too." Cas said.

Dean ran out to the Impala to grab his gift for Cas and Cas went up to their bedroom and grabbed Dean's gift from his nightstand. They met in the upstairs hallway, presents behind their backs.

"On three." Dean said excitedly, about to start counting.

"Three!" Cas said.

They laughed and exchanged gifts. Cas handed Dean a jar full of little slips of paper in different colours and sizes.

"I wrote something I love about you on each piece of paper." Cas explained.

"Thank you, Cas. I love it." Dean said with full sincerity.

Dean handed Cas a plastic case with a CD inside. 

"It's a CD I made full of a bunch of songs that remind me of you and our relationship." Dean said.

"I love it." Cas said sweetly, hugging the CD to his chest.

They hugged each other and walked into the bedroom. They left their gifts on the dresser and stripped down to their boxers. They crawled into bed and cuddled together. They lazily made out for a long time, Cas carding his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean's eyes were closed and he was humming happily, his thumb rubbing soft circles into Cas' hip.

"I love you so much." Dean whispered.

"I love you too, Dean. So much." Cas whispered back. "Happy anniversary. I look forward to many more."

"Me too." Dean said. They kissed gently and cuddled closer, falling into a sound sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas' CD  
> 1\. Love Me Tender - Elvis Presley  
> 2\. Angel Eyes - The Jeff Healey Band  
> 3\. I don't Wanna Miss a Thing - Aerosmith  
> 4\. A Thousand Years - Christina Perri  
> 5\. Can't Fight This Feeling - REO Speedwagon  
> 6\. Iris - GooGoo Dolls  
> 7\. You Shook Me All Night Long - AC/DC  
> 8\. Beside You - Mariana's Trench  
> 9\. Angel - Aerosmith  
> 10\. Faithfully - Journey  
> 11\. You & Me - Lifehouse  
> 12\. Can't Help Falling in Love - Elvis Presley


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a reeeeeaaaally short chapter, if you can even call it that.

November 5th 2014

"Caaaaas, do you have to go?" Dean whined.

"Dean, I'm only going to the grocery store. I'll be back in like, an hour." Cas laughed.

"Fine." Dean fake-pouted.

Cas came over and gave him a long kiss, which Dean willingly returned.

"Love you." Cas said, grabbing his car keys and heading for the door.

"Love you more." Dean said. He grabbed Cas' hand and spun him around. "Careful, okay? The roads are icy. I don't want you to get in an accident." 

"I'll be careful, babe, don't worry. You won't lose me." Cas said. He pecked Dean on the cheek and left. 


	14. Back to the Beginning

November 5th 2015

Dean walked up to the blue door of the house he shared with Cas. He put his hand on the door and closed his eyes before walking in. He lumbered up the stairs and grabbed the jar from the dresser. He flopped on the bed and opened the jar. He took out some of the little slips of paper and read them, smiling at Cas' handwriting.

_Your eyes._

_Your lips._

_Your smile._

_You sense of humour._

_The way you mess up my hair._

_The way you hold me._

_The way you kiss me._

Dean had to stop reading. He could no longer see through his tears. He curled up on the bed and pulled Cas' pillow to him, inhaling the scent. Cas was gone, and he was never coming back. He'd been gone for a year now, and Dean still remembered every detail of that terrible phone call. He was still afraid to drive in the winter, he was afraid for everyone driving in the winter, because that's what took his husband away. Dean laid there on Cas' pillow and went back to the beginning like he did every night. He started from the beginning of their love story and replayed it to the end. He would never stop missing Cas, but he had to think about their happy times together, otherwise he didn't know if he could make it any longer. He was doomed to live in the past so that he could have a future, otherwise he would end it right now. 

So he replayed it from the start. Over and over. So maybe he could pretend Cas was still here. Maybe he could pretend a part of him hadn't died with his husband. He could pretend he was whole. Dean inhaled the scent of Cas as he retreated into the bliss of the past once again, boldly remembering every detail.

 

**August, 1995**

**Dean got out of his car and walked up to the front door. He took a deep breath and knocked.**


	15. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending for this fanfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a more happy ending for my fic :)

November 5th 2014

"Caaaaas, do you have to go?" Dean whined.

"Dean, I'm only going to the grocery store. I'll be back in like, an hour." Cas laughed.

"Fine." Dean fake-pouted.

Cas came over and gave him a long kiss, which Dean willingly returned.

"Love you." Cas said, grabbing his car keys and heading for the door.

"Love you more." Dean said. He grabbed Cas' hand and spun him around. "Careful, okay? The roads are icy. I don't want you to get in an accident." 

"I'll be careful, babe, don't worry. You won't lose me." Cas said. He pecked Dean on the cheek and left. 

. . . . . . . .

Cas came back and Dean helped him put the groceries away. When they were done, they went upstairs to take a bath. Dean filled the bathtub with warm water and put some bubbles in it. Cas sat between Dean's legs with his back against Dean's chest. Cas craned his neck to kiss his husband behind him, but when he looked at Dean he saw that he had put a bubble beard on his face and bubble eyebrows. Cas laughed and turned back around, resting the back of his head on Dean's shoulder.

"You're a dork." Cas said.

"But I'm your dork." Dean replied.

"That you are." Cas smiled.

Dean placed a kiss into Cas' hair and then laid his head back against the wall. They sat together in the safety and comfort of their bathtub, relaxing and enjoying being together. Dean wished they could stay there forever. 


End file.
